Endora vs Morgan laFey
by DragonsMaster
Summary: Endora did something to anger Morgan a long time ago. Now Morgan wants revenge. Please R&R.


Endora vs

**Endora vs. Morgan la Fey**

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose slowly over the mountains and shone on the valley below. It shown through the leaves of the trees, illuminating the forest with a green light. It made the lake gleam like a polished mirror. It would be a glorious day.

High above the forest and the lake, a single raven flew through the air. Its wings made no sound as it flapped and it scanned the area with its keen sight. The raven was looking for something, but what. This raven you see was a bit odd. Its feathers were a bit glossier and its wings were a bit longer, but that's not the oddest thing, oh no. The strangest thing about this bird was that its eyes were green. Most ravens have black eyes, but this one's were emerald green. Finally, its sharp eyes found its target.

The bird dipped to the right and headed towards a small hill beyond the forest. On top of this hill was a large manor house with an iron fence around it. This fence had a gate in it, which was guarded by two small gargoyles. The little stone creatures had just gone to sleep when the raven flew over the fence and through an open kitchen window.

In the kitchen, Endora was cooking breakfast. Well she wasn't really cooking, she was just wiggling her fingers and the raven eggs were scrambling themselves, the iguana hams were frying, and the toast was browning. One of the advantages of being a witch was that you didn't have to any manual labor. The raven lit on the windowsill and croaked loudly. Endora looked up from her "Harpies' Bazaar" magazine to investigate. She looked to be about 50 with curly red hair piled on her head in a beehive. She was about 5' 5" tall, and her nails were painted purple. She was wearing her favorite outfit; a lavender dress with a green vest-like, collared cape.

She looked at the raven with a slight interest. The bird's bright eyes seemed to be scrutinizing her, and it annoyed her. "All right," she said. "If this is about your eggs, I'm sorry. Raven's eggs are my favorite, and I haven't taken any for a long time. However, if you decide you must peck at me, I'll simply turn you into a carrot and be done with it."

To Endora's surprise, the bird replied, " I don't think you will you old hag." Then it began to change. The raven grew larger and its feathers transformed into a purple robe with black trim around the bottom and sleeves. Part of the wings became arms and hands with long, slender, red-nailed fingers, and the rest became a flowing black cape. At the same time as these transformations, the raven's beak began to recede and became a small nose. The feathers receded from the face, and became long black hair. The talons became black-booted feet. The woman ruffled herself and gave Endora an evil smile.

Endora stared in disbelief. "Morgan," she said. "Morgan laFey. What in the name Beelzebub are doing here in my house. Be gone with you, or I'll….I'll incinerate you; you filthy wretch."

"No you won't you old crone; you're too weak," the other witch replied. "I've come for revenge and I shall have it. You imprisoned me in that wretched cavern for 400 years as soon as you heard you killed Arthur. That was none of you affair. You were too nosy for your own good. Now it's payback time and it won't be pleasant."

"He was an excellent king, and you had no right to kill him and get away with it." Endora meant it too. At one time she had been in love with King Arthur and was enraged when Morgan killed him. "And for your information, I'm just as powerful as you. So, if you want revenge, bring it on."

"Oh, I'll bring it all right," Morgan sneered. "I'll hurl you into oblivion. After all, you've lived for 3,000 years. That should be long enough for you. So you want this to be easy or do you want it to be hard?"

"I said it once and I'll say it again; bring it on charlatan."

Morgan snarled at Endora, waved her hand, and a gust of wind sent the older witch hurtling backwards into the wall. Endora got slowly to her feet as Morgan cackled. She waved her hand and her breakfast stopped cooking, turned gigantic, caught on fire, and hurled itself at Morgan. The younger witch clicked her fingers and a wall of black light rose before her. The food hit it and disintegrated. Then Morgan held up her hand with her palm facing outward and said, "Shurtra." The wall of black light tuned into a large serpent and struck and Endora. The snake hit her square in the chest and knocked her backward onto her butt. Endora cursed under her breath, conjured a fireball, and shoved it into the snake's mouth, causing it to explode. Morgan hissed and shot a blast of purple energy at Endora, hitting and sending her to the floor. Endora tried to get up but couldn't. Morgan conjured a ball of red and black energy and hurled it at Endora. Just as the energy orb was about to hit her, Endora snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the ball of energy hit the floor and exploded, leaving a scorch mark. Morgan began cursing in Gaelic and vanished.


End file.
